


Workplace Harrasssment and a Haunt From The Past

by megaotaku98



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Non-Explicit Sex, PTSD related flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Victim Blaming, chan being an amazing boyfriend and support system, its a forced kiss, lets get the warnings out of the way, minchan are soft and mushy gushy because throughout all this they are in love, playing the victim, read the author's note!, these are both done by the ocs, this is Very Dramatic, tw/ mentions of past rape, tw/ sexual assault, who are major major shitbags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho meets the one person working for Chan that he DOESN'T like.He also meets someone whom he'd hoped to never ever see again.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Sugar Daddy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824298
Comments: 34
Kudos: 319





	Workplace Harrasssment and a Haunt From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> I've actually had this written for like almost a month, but I've been pretty nervous to post it. This is definitely the most serious story I've written so far, and I want to make sure no one misinterprets it or gets the wrong idea of my intentions.  
> So here is my BIG FAT DISCLAIMER AND TRIGGER WARNING: this fic includes sexual assault via forced kiss, it also involves the mention of past rape, the trauma of that rape, and Minho having a PTSD episode/PTSD flashbacks. If any of this is triggering or will make you uncomfortable, I don't recommend you read this fic.  
> I am not trying to glorify any of this; I actually asked a couple of friends who have been victims to help me accurately and respectfully portray Minho's reaction to what happens.  
> This story is to show how A. Minho's recovery from his trauma is not linear and there are setbacks, and B. How important Chan has become as a support system and a safe space for Minho during his recovery.  
> Also; there is a sex scene, but it's not very explicit because I didn't think it would be in very good taste. Which is why it's rated M instead of E!  
> Also also; Chan's dad makes an appearance, and he is willing to excuse assault for the sake of a friend. Let me remind you all that while he isn't a bad person, he also isn't a good person. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Chan loved his job; he loved his projects, he loved his employees, he loved the office. This is something Minho was well aware of. It was endearing, he really fit the saying 'if you love what you do you'll never work a day in your life'. Every time he talked about the newest creation they were working on he had an adorable twinkle in his eyes, and he was always excited to leave in the morning and usually still had a spring in his step when he returned in the evening. 

Minho loved visiting Chan at work. At first he had been shy about going to the company building, thinking that his presence wouldn't be taken well. Also when he saw how objectively gorgeous Chan's secretaries were he felt a little uneasy. Attractive women tended to be a problem, being drawn like magnets to Chan's wealth and status.

However; Jimin was married and Momo was a lesbian, and they instantly _adored_ him. Whoever made their boss happy was an angel in their books. So now Minho had two new friends! 

It had been a year since he and Chan became a couple, and Minho visited the company quite often.

In that year, he also met the one and only part of Chan's job that he didn't like. Detested, even.

Choi Jonghoon.

He was one of Chan's employees, and he was only hired because his father was friends with (read: majorly sucked up to) Chan's father. He wasn't a competent worker, he wasn't likeable in the slightest, and he was an asshole. Just….an absolute shitbag.

Chan had complained about him often, and at first Minho thought he was exaggerating. And then he met the man, and Chan was right. Jonghoon _was_ the absolute worst.

Most of the employees didn't share their opinions on their boss dating a man. They either didn't care because it was none of their business, or they kept the gossip to outside the office because they liked their job and it was none of their business. Jonghoon, however, made no effort to hide his disdain that Chan was "wasting his time with some homo". Anytime Minho showed up at the company, he would hear Jonghoon muttering slurs at him, just loud enough for Minho to hear.

Another annoying thing about Jonghoon, the thing that irritated Chan the most, is that he had been constantly trying to set Chan up with his sister for several months. And he would blatantly hype up his sister while bashing Minho when Minho was literally _in the same room_. All with a judgemental side-eyed glare to top it off.

"You know my sister has been looking stunning these days, she's got the true look of a bride. Much better than some common man from who knows where."

"Have you heard about my sister's latest accomplishment? She's the head of the gardeners association, she'll make any home look beautiful on the outside. Nothing like a woman's touch, right? Men aren't as capable at that sort of thing, not even gay men."

"My sister is the perfect age of motherhood, she's really looking to settle down. And of course marrying her would be perfectly legal. As it should be." 

Chan would always ignore Jonghoon and roll his eyes, but Minho definitely got more miffed. Who did that asshole think he was? Trying to advertise to someone who was already spoken for? In retaliation, Minho started leaving more hickeys and staking his claim (not that Chan minded, since Possessive Minho was a big turn on for him).

But regardless of how many times Chan went to work with marks on his neck (and a satisfied grin on his face), Jonghoon continued to be a total dick to Minho. He sneered at him, insulted him, purposely bumped into him, on occasion he even tried to trip Minho. 

On one day, Minho was sharing an old story from his time on the street corner to an avidly listening Momo and Jimin, when Jonghoon walked by and overhead. He made no effort to hide his delight.

"Am I hearing this right? You actually used to be a whore?" he asked.

Minho gave him a dead stare.

"The proper term nowadays is sex worker. Or prostitute. But yes, I was. I was homeless, asshole. It was how I survived," he answered, before turning back to his friends, "so as I was saying…"

Later, when Minho was heading up to Chan's office to give him a shoulder massage (he started doing that quite frequently, apparently he had a natural talent for them), when he overheard Jonghoon talking to Chan through the small crack in the ajar doorway.

"...I just really think you can do better, I mean did you know he's a prostitute? Who's to say he won't leave and go to the highest bidder? Not someone I'd trust to be faithful."

Chan let out a snort.

"Did you really think I didn't already know? Minho was a prostitute when we first met. I know everything about his past. Because he told me. It's called communication, something you'd maybe understand if you had a girlfriend. But you don't. Now do you have anything actually _important_ to tell me? If not then get back to work, you're wasting my time."

A few seconds later, the door opened fully and Jonghoon walked out, looking pissy (as he usually did). Minho gave him a smug look and sauntered into the office.

"Channie~" he sang, "I've come to destress you!"

Chan let out a relieved sigh.

"You could not have come at a better time, kitten. I don't think I can deal with that piece of shit much longer."

"I don't get why you won't just fire him," Minho said, starting to dig his fingers into Chan's shoulders.

"He'll just complain to his dad, who will complain to my dad, and because my dad is CEO he can just give him his job back so I'd still have to deal with him. It'd be a bigger headache than just putting up with him," Chan replied, "he's bound to give up eventually when he realizes that I'm not going to leave you."

Minho leaned down and kissed the top of Chan's head. "Well enough about him, tell me about the sales." 

"Sales have been great! Big increase this month with the new model of computer that's been produced…"

As Chan chatted away, Minho listened with apt attention. He'd found that Chan's work was incredibly interesting, he loved hearing about it. He also just loved listening to Chan talk, but that was a minor factor. There was quite a lot to business, and it was fun learning about the ins and outs of it. How they budgeted new products, how they advertised, how they found new ways to boost sales. 

The fact that Minho was intelligent enough to understand what Chan was saying quite easily was something that Chan admitted he found very attractive. Then again, Chan found basically everything about Minho attractive. He loved Minho more and more each day. Minho loved Chan more and more each day too.

As more time passed, Jonghoon still kept up with trying to push Chan towards his sister. He started to try and spread rumors to split Chan and Minho up; claiming that Minho was eyeing up other make employees (as _if_ ), claiming he saw Minho get into a stranger's car (it was one of Chan's cars, his main one was in the shop getting an oil change), claiming that Minho was into _him_ of all things (never in a million years). It was so obvious that he was just making shit up, no one believed him, and Minho's relationship kept going on strong.

Then, it seemed as though Jonghoon had decided to take things into his own hands. 

He walked up to Minho one day and said that Chan wanted to see him.

"He's in conference room three, no idea what he wants but you should probably hurry."

Really, Minho should have been immediately suspicious. Why would Chan send a message through Jonghoon, when normally he would just text Minho?

But Minho's mind immediately jumped to "Chan wants to fool around" and he gullibly followed Jonghoon to the room without a second thought.

He got to the room, and found that no one was there.

"Hey, is this some kind of prank?" Minho asked, turning back to look at Jonghoon. 

Only to see Jonghoon closing the door shut behind him.

"You know, I've seen how you look at me," Jonghoon said, walking closer.

Minho gave him a weirded out look. "....with hatred and disgust?" 

"I could give it to you better than Bang ever could. Just name your price."

What. The fuck.

"You can't be serious. You're trying to _buy_ me??" Minho questioned in disbelief, "you're revolting. I'm not for sale anymore, first of all. And second of all I _know_ you're not into men."

"I _could_ be," Jonghoon answered, "I won't know until I try."

Minho backed away from him.

"Liking men isn't a choice, Jonghoon. I don't know what you're trying to pull but it's not funny."

Jonghoon kept walking closer, and Minho kept stepping back. Soon, he felt his back hit the wall. He was trapped.

"C'mon, I'm sure any dick will do for a slut like you, right?"

"No. Get _away_ from me-" 

Next thing Minho knew there was a mouth being pressed against his. Jonghoon grabbed Minho's arms and kept him from moving, despite Minho struggling to push him off and get _out_ of there.

"Jonghoon, what is so important that you page me _seven times-_ what the fuck?"

Chan's voice entered the room, and Minho noticed Jonghoon glance over at him.

And then it clicked. This was a set up. The bastard was trying to make it _look_ like Minho was cheating!

Luckily, Jonghoon's focus shifting gave Minho an opportunity, and he slammed his knee into the man's crotch. Jonghoon immediately backed away, groaning in pain.

"You fucking set me up!" Minho yelled at him, "what the hell is your problem? What have I ever done to you? What excuse do you think you have to force yourself on me like that?!"

"He forced himself on you?" Chan asked, and Minho looked over at him, nodding.

Chan was angry, very angry. He stormed forwards and for a moment Minho worried that Chan was mad at _him_. But Chan headed over to where Jonghoon was still keeled over, holding his damaged testicles.

"This is the last straw, Jonghoon. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass for _months_ , and now you sexually assault my boyfriend?"

"He seduced me!" Jonghoon accused, "he pulled me over to the wall! I did nothing wrong!"

Chan scoffed. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I can't deal with you anymore. You're fired."

Jonghoon froze, gaping at him like a dumb fish.

"You- you can't fire me!" he exclaimed, "my father-" 

"I don't give a shit that your dad is friends with mine," Chan interrupted, "you've gone way over the line. You're fired. Clear out your desk and get out of my sight."

Chan then turned back to Minho, his demeanor immediately softening as he walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss against the side of Minho's head.

"I'm okay," Minho answered, "pissed as hell, but okay."

"Let's go home, I'm gonna take the rest of the day off. Sound good?"

"Sounds really good. Let's go."

As they headed home, Minho could still feel Jonghoon's lips on his. He kept wiping his mouth, trying to rub it away. No matter how much he tried, it still lingered. 

He hated this. Hated being attacked once _again._ Sure, it was only a kiss. But it still was making him feel shaky and violated and disgusting in his own skin.

They spent the rest of the day watching silly movies and cuddling. Chan swaddled Minho in blankets and hugged him tightly, softly reassuring him that no one, _no one_ would ever touch him that way ever again.

Minho believed him, of course he did. He knew Chan would protect him no matter what. And he felt safe in his boyfriend's arms.

  
  


The morning after Minho tagged along with Chan to work again- less for the sake of visiting and more that he just didn't want to be alone that day. He stayed in Chan's office for the most part, a few novels brought with him to quietly read while Chan worked. Around lunchtime, Chan's phone rang and when he answered he made eye contact with Minho and gestured for him to come over. Then, he put the phone on speaker.

 _"...there must be some way to reconsider your decision?"_ said the voice of Chan's father.

"He forced himself on my boyfriend, dad," Chan answered, "he's been trying to break us up and push me towards his sister. I've had it, I fired him. I'm not taking him back."

_"Surely we can talk this out? This just doesn't sound like him, he's always been such a nice fellow."_

"Maybe to _you_ , you're the one who gave him the job."

_"Look, I'll have us hold a little conference. Me, you, him, his father, and Minho. If he apologizes, will you reconsider?"_

"No."

_"Chan."_

"I'll hear him out, sure. I'm dying to know what justification he has for sexual assault and harassment. But I'm not giving him his job back."

There was a sigh from the other end of the line. 

" _V_ _ery well. I'll give him a position in one of the lower offices. He'll be out of your hair."_

"He should try and get a job of his own. Frankly I don't think we should give out the handouts that we do."

_"Isn't that a bit hypocritical coming from you? You give handouts to the lower class."_

"Because they _need_ it. These people don't need such favors from us."

_"They've been good friends to us. I reward loyalty with prosperity."_

Chan rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. When do you want to have this stupid little meeting?"

_"Tomorrow would be best. Get it sorted as soon as possible."_

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

_"See you tomorrow. Goodbye, son."_

The call ended, and Chan slumped back in his chair. Minho walked behind him and placed his hands on Chan's shoulders.

"Need a massage?" he asked.

Chan smiled up at him. "I'd be a crazy man to turn down such an offer. Might want a massage somewhere else too, if you get what I mean. You know how exhausting talking to my parents can be."

Minho chuckled, "that can definitely be arranged. I can start with some kisses for now, help tide you over until the work day is done."

"You're the best, kitten."

Minho shifted to straddle Chan's lap on his desk chair, leaning in and bringing their lips together. Chan kissed back, hand gently carding through Minho's hair and moving to hold the back of his head. Chan's other hand was resting on Minho's hip, and Minho's own hand moved up that arm and sat on his shoulder. The kiss was slow and sweet, kissing Chan always felt so nice.

"After yesterday I've just been reminded how _good_ your mouth is," he murmured in between kisses.

He felt Chan smile against him. "Oh really? I'm happy to give you plenty more reminders," he answered softly.

" _Please_ do."

When Chan was able to go home, he and Minho had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other during the drive. Minho felt a little bad for the driver, but he just kept his eyes on the road.

Minho dragged Chan inside and upstairs to their room, falling back onto their bed and pulling Chan over him. They were laughing as they kissed some more, quickly getting undressed. Chan took care of prep, opening Minho up efficiently and pushing himself in in no time. He gave Minho so many kisses; on his mouth, all over his face, down his neck. He left marks too, which Minho was very into. While Minho was more often the possessive one, Chan had his moments too. And tonight seemed to be one of those nights. Minho loved it, loved that Chan was showing that Minho was his boyfriend, and Minho's lips and body weren't free real estate to anyone else. 

They soon both hit climax, calling out each other's names and letting the ecstacy take over.

"Wanna take a bath?" Chan asked, after they'd come down from the post-orgasm high.

Minho nuzzled up against him. "As long as you cuddle me the whole time."

"That can absolutely be arranged," said Chan, pressing a kiss to Minho's temple.

  
  
  


The next day came, the day of the meeting, and Minho joined Chan at the office again. They sat in one of the conference rooms and waited for the rest to appear. Soon Chan's dad showed up, then Jonghoon. Chan's dad said that Jonghoon's father, Soonsil, would be running late and to start without him.

And so, the conference started.

"Alright, so let's go over what happened," Chan's father began.

"That little skank came onto me!" Jonghoon spat, "he's been eyeing me up for a while! I'm not in the wrong here!"

Minho scoffed. 

"You really think I would cheat on Chan with _you_? Don't make me laugh. You could at least come up with a better lie to cover your own ass," he said, before turning to look at Chan's dad, "he told me Chan was waiting in one of the conference rooms, I figured Chan needed a break from work. It's not the first time we've fooled around at the office."

"How gross and unprofessional-" Jonghoon cut in, but Minho cut him off.

"I am _not_ done. So anyways, I gullibly go to the room thinking my boyfriend needs my affections, and instead I get this asshole crowding me against the wall, telling me that he could give me a better 'experience' than Chan ever could, and then forcing his ugly mouth on mine. At that point, Chan walked in, and that's when I knew this was a setup." 

"He had paged me _seven times_ ," Chan said, beginning to share his side, "I should have been suspicious but I couldn't risk not responding in case there was an emergency. I walk in to see them kissing and I see Jonghoon glance over at me. Minho then pushed him away and kneed him between the legs, and started yelling that he was set up. And of course, when having to choose between the man I've been committed to for a year and the man who's been pushing his sister on me for months, you can see who I would believe."

"They're lying!" Jonghoon cried, "they want to ruin me!"

"Why would I want to ruin you?" Chan asked, "I don't care about you. You have no impact on my life whatsoever."

Jonghoon sputtered, having run out of excuses to play the victim card.

"I'm afraid that is definitely unacceptable behavior. For starters, an apology is needed," Chan's father said, "Jonghoon if you will."

Jonghoon let out a dramatic sigh.

"I sincerely apologise for my actions. I am sorry that I kissed your boyfriend and tried to split you apart. I was only thinking of my dear sister, I just want to find her a good husband who will be kind to her, and Chan just seemed like the perfect choice," he said.

"Well I suppose that's a fairly noble cause, although you went about it in the entirely wrong way," Chan's father responded.

"Oh bull _shit_." Chan spat.

Jonghoon looked taken aback. "Wha- I assure you that's the truth-"

"No, the truth is that you want our money," Chan continued, "being a more than well paid employee isn't good enough for you. Why else would you have been overly friendly with Hannah at the Christmas formal last year?"

"He what??" Minho gasped.

"Excuse me?" Chan's father added.

Chan kept talking, "I saw him chatting her up, she looked extremely uncomfortable. She's still underage, you know that right? And twelve years younger than you? But of course that didn't work, so you're trying to break up my relationship so that I'll marry your sister and make you a brother-in-law. Just stop trying and accept the social standing you have now. You don't have what it takes to join the Bang family." 

"And that filthy low class manwhore does?" Jonghoon scoffed.

" _Watch. Your. Mouth_." Chan growled, and if looks could kill Jonghoon would have keeled over on the spot.

The door suddenly opened, breaking the tense energy that was rising in the room.

A man walked in, and Minho's blood ran ice cold as he recognized his face. 

_He knew that man_.

His mind flashed back to a cold night. A greasy smile. An offer of a warm bed. A nightcap. And pain. Horrible, _horrible_ pain.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare! Hope I haven't missed much," the man said.

"You haven't missed much at all Soonsil, we were just going over what happened and getting apologies in order," Chan's dad replied, shaking his hand.

Soonsil glanced over and Minho saw recognition flash in his eyes before he quickly looked away. This was definitely the man who attacked him, who _defiled_ him, no doubt about it.

Feeling his body freeze up, Minho clutched tightly to Chan's sleeve, which caught Chan's attention.

"Minho? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Chan whispered.

"I know him," Minho said.

Chan blinked at him. "What?"

"Er, what?" Soonsil asked.

Minho took a deep breath. And looked Soonsil directly in the eyes.

"I know you. You raped me."

" _What?!_ " Chan exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Wh-what are you talking about, I've never seen you before in my life," Soonsil said dismissively.

"Don't play dumb," Minho said, "I saw that you recognized me. You raped me. In my sleep."

The room was dead silent for a few minutes. Chan's dad was staring at Minho in shock. Soonsil's face had gone pale. Jonghoon, from where he was sitting, also looked pale.

Soonsil cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Minho narrowed his eyes slightly at the other man. "Yes, you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

His grip on Chan's sleeve tightened, and his other hand was gripping the end of his sweater. After he finished talking, he subconsciously shrank back into himself a little bit.

All eyes were now on Soonsil, who was starting to look nervous.

"That's ridiculous," he argued, "I have a wife. I'm not even into men."

"I know you have a wife, I saw your wedding ring," Minho responded, "you took me to a penthouse downtown and told me to make myself comfortable. And then after I had fallen asleep you had your way with my body." 

"He doesn't own a penthouse," Chan's father cut in.

"He does. Or he did three years ago, at least," Minho said. 

"Well. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? Like father, like son," Chan said cooly. 

Minho glanced over at Chan, and saw that he looked _furious_ , now glaring down Soonsil with a rage Minho had never seen before.

Soonsil, who was still trying to play innocent.

"What- this is- this is preposterous," Soonsil stammered, "we're here about my son, not something that I allegedly did a few years ago."

"There's nothing alleged about it, you _raped_ me," Minho said, his voice louder this time.

"Well you were asking for it!" blurted Soonsil.

It was silent again as he realized his outburst.

"I- I mean, you look like you'd be asking for it!" he backtracked, "I've heard you were a hooker, right? You were probably wearing something provocative-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Chan's chair moving back as he abruptly stood up. Without a word, he walked around the end of the conference table, looking eerily calm. The attention of the room was drawn to him, wondering what he was about to do. This question was quickly answered as Chan walked up to Soonsil and swiftly punched him in the face, knocking him over to the floor. Chan shook his hand a couple of times, and then walked back to his seat just as calmly.

Soonsil slowly stood back up, clutching his nose (which had started bleeding) and Jonghoon exclaimed "how dare you!" to Chan.

"He was asking for it," was Chan's simple response.

"Are you gonna just sit there and let your son act in such a childish manner?" Soonsil asked Chan's father.

Mr. Bang had been sitting in his chair in shock the whole time, likely trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Does your wife know?" he questioned, "that you cheated on her? That you violated another human being?"

Soonsil scoffed. "Of course she doesn't-"

"I'm _appalled_ to learn about this," Chan's father continued, cutting Soonsil off, "I am many things, but I am not someone who will consolidate with a man who is an adulterous criminal. Both of you leave, immediately."

Soonsil gaped at him. "But he's a prostitute, he should have known what he was getting into, you can't possibly think I'm in the wrong-"

Chan's father cut him off again. "Leave! Get out of my sight. Now; both of you. To think that I was going to give your son a second chance, despite what he did. Clearly, you are just bad seeds that will poison this company." 

With a huff, Soonsil stalked out of the door. He was still holding his face, blood dripping down his hand from his nose. Jonghoon meekly followed behind him. 

After they were gone, Chan spoke up.

"Holy shit dad, I did not expect that from you."

"I don't condone severe criminal behavior," Chan's father replied, "I'm ashamed that I considered that man a close friend."

Chan then turned to Minho, gently holding the sides of his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Minho nodded slightly. "I think so… it was...freeing. To confront him."

"I'm so sorry he did that to you," Chan said, "I'm sorry he showed up. And I'm sorry about what happened with Jonghoon too. We can press charges against him if you want to."

If it had been two years prior, Minho would have just dropped it. If it had been two years ago Minho probably wouldn't have spoken up at all. But now, he had Chan to support him, he knew Chan would do anything for him. And half of him wanted to scold Chan for apologizing, but in this instance he knew it wasn't out of pity.

"Yeah, I want to press charges. Against both of them," Minho answered. 

Chan nodded firmly. "I'll call our lawyer tomorrow. For now I should get back to my desk, I have to look over budgets and there's a very large stack of them. Minho, do you want to stay or do you want to head home?"

"I'll head home," Minho said, "I need some Dori cuddles." 

"You sure you'll be alright?" 

"Yeah I think I'll be okay."

"Okay. I'll see you this evening. I love you."

"I love you too." 

Minho gave Chan a goodbye kiss and then walked out of the conference room. 

As he headed to the building elevator, he saw Chan's father walking alongside him. Neither of them said anything as they stepped into the elevator and waited for it to start moving.

Partway down, Chan's father cleared his throat gently.

"I wasn't aware you'd gone through what you did before. That must have been difficult," he said.

Minho nodded. "It's happened twice. And yes it was. Thank you for not jumping to his defense." 

Chan's father gave him a nod in return and the conversation died with it. Minho wondered if maybe the man hated him a little bit less now. 

When Minho got home, he walked into the living room and just flopped onto the carpeted floor, calling out for Dori. She trotted over with a meow and Minho picked her up and placed her on his chest.

As he lay there, petting his cat, he couldn’t help but remember that disgusting feeling again, remember seeing those sheets and feeling that awful pain. And it brought back memories of the first time too, feeling hands touching him that he didn’t want to touch him. Those lingering touches were like imaginary fire against his skin.

He felt gross. He felt numb. He didn’t feel human.

Minho stayed in that spot for the rest of the day, trying to focus on Dori and not his own mind. He had thought he was fine back at the office, but now it was all rushing back and he wanted to disappear.

When Chan got home later, he saw Minho laying on the floor.

“How long have you been there?” he asked.

“Since I got home,” Minho replied.

“Are you alright?”

“No. I thought I would be, but seeing him brought back really bad memories; the confrontation helped a bit but the memories are still here again.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Minho exhaled slowly. “I don’t know. Probably.”

"Is it okay if I hug you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. That's okay. You have Dori, does that help?"

"Yeah, Dori definitely helps."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

Minho looked up at Chan and held out one of his hands. Chan sat down next to him and took hold of it, stroking the skin with his thumb.

"Just be here," Minho said.

Chan smiled at him. "I can do that. I'll always be here for you."

Minho pulled Chan's hand down and placed a kiss on the knuckles. He noticed they were starting to bruise; this was the hand Chan had punched Soonsil with.

"Thank you," Minho said quietly, "I'm not sure I could have done that if you weren't there. I didn't even think I would ever have to confront him. Or see him again." 

"I can't believe someone that disgusting was so close to me. I wish I'd punched him more than once. I wish I'd beaten him into a bloody pulp," Chan responded. 

Minho let out a snort. "I wish you had too."

"Have you had lunch?" Chan asked, and when Minho shook his head he added, "do you want me to bring food? The chef's here today."

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll be right back. What would you like?"

"Just some beef and rice would be fine."

Chan nodded and got up, walking out of the room. A few minutes later he returned, telling Minho the chef would bring his food out in a bit and then going back to sitting on the floor and holding Minho's hand. For a while, they just stayed like that. Chan's presence was calming, grounding. Minho was starting to feel human again.

Later that night when it was time for bed, Chan asked if Minho would be okay with being cuddled, since Chan had a tendency to unconsciously latch onto him and hug him tightly.

"We can try it," Minho answered, "if it's too much I'll let you know."

So they did, Minho lay down and Chan lay down beside him, slipping his arms around Minho's body. At first Minho seized up at being touched by hands that weren't his own, but he reminded himself that this was Chan. Chan would never hurt him, Chan would only love him, Chan would only protect him. Chan was his safe space.

Minho gently grabbed Chan's arms and pulled them tighter around him. "This is okay. You can hug me."

"Okay good," Chan said softly, "I'm glad you're comfortable with it." 

They fell asleep that way, Chan hugging Minho tightly and Minho feeling nothing but security and warmth in his arms.

Minho's episode lasted a few days, but with some extra therapy sessions and with Chan's nonstop love and support he was able to get through it. He also couldn't be intimate for a while, as his mind kept getting flashbacks each time clothes started to come off. That took a few weeks to get through- but once again Chan was there for him every step of the way. He was patient, he didn't force anything; each time they tried they went until Minho hit his limit, and then they just cuddled for the rest of the night. Minho wondered if it was possible to love Chan any more than he already did, but he was falling even harder for his amazing boyfriend. 

As for the two Chois, Chan called the family lawyer the day after the meeting. With Soonsil's confession, three witnesses to said confession along with Minho's testimony he was easily found guilty of rape and thrown in prison- with the severest sentence, Chan made sure of that. On top of that, his wife filed for divorce. Jonghoon also got punished for sexual assault and spent some time in jail. And he definitely wasn't getting his job back at Bang Industries.

A month later, Minho was comfortable enough to be intimate again. Which he was happy about, because he enjoyed making love with Chan and had missed it. When they had sex again, Chan worshipped _every inch_ of Minho's body. He made him feel so loved and treasured and taken care of.

At the end of the night, when Chan was fast asleep, Minho just stared at his sleeping face for a while, brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen across his forehead. He thought to himself about how much his life had improved. The days of living in the streets and going hungry every day felt like a distant memory; all he knew now was warmth and safety and happiness. He hoped this lasted forever, because the warm fuzzy feeling Chan brought to his heart was definitely something he had never felt before.

If soulmates were real, Chan was definitely his.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to punch your local rapist!
> 
> and if you liked this leave a comment or a kudos UwU  
> Follow me on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
